


True Love Waits In The Shadows Of The Night

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Loving Dean, M/M, Sweet/Hot, Tenderness, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, realizing those feelings he has for his brother are not at all unrequited





	True Love Waits In The Shadows Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkmoore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/gifts).



Dean has desired Sam for a very long time… longing for him in ways other than brotherly friendship. He built it up in his head to the point of exhaustion; his mind made dizzy with thoughts about the touch of Sam’s pink lips, the honey-sweet taste; if the kisses Sam could gift to him like a blessing be made of delicate and tender touches or biting and possessive nips of sharp teeth. 

Tonight, he doesn’t wish to wait any longer to find out how sweet Sam’s lips taste. Dean smiles prettily at Sam, blushing with a warm rosy glow coloring his speckled freckled cheeks as his jewel-green eyes twinkle like stars. 

Sam smiles back at him, big and bright and beautiful. “Kiss me, Dean, please,” he pleads. Dean smiles beautifully, he leans in eagerly, all too happy to kiss the man he cherishes with all his heart. Tipsy-Topsy-turvy; Sam’s mind spins with love and lust, and passion.

Their love is wrong. They know they should not be this close, it is sinful, and yet they can't stop the fire that consumes their burning souls. The desire calls to them like a siren song, and they lean in to kiss tenderly, their lips feather light and soft and sweet, kissing as the golden sun sets in the horizon. 

“I love you, Sammy,” Dean whispers in the softness of the night. His eyes close, however, his hands find their way to Sam’s side, slowly and gently brushing over the strong muscles hidden under a threadbare shirt. Even through the cotton fabric, Dean can feel the heat of his brother's skin soaking into his fingertip, only a thin layer of cloth keeps him parted from touching Sam in a way that no brother should ever caresses their sibling. 

They are lost in kissing, in the feel of their lips lovingly and sweetly caressing. Dean’s lips are soft and plump, marshmallow-sweet and the most delicious treat Sam has ever tasted their lips hungry for kisses and their bodies aching for pleasure. Dean dips low, lips close to Sam, a shy touch of softness that brings trembles rushing through the younger Winchester. 

Sam is a bit shaky; he squirms slightly when his brother presses loving, tender kisses to rosy pink lips. Dean reaches out to caress his cheeks, and Sam, feeling bold, and exhausted of playing the game of ‘we are family, we shouldn’t be together, it’s wrong,’ straddles Dean’s lap, kissing him passionately with all the lust he has in his heart. Dean doesn’t think twice; he wraps his arms around Sam, crushing his body to his chest as he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, nipping gently. 

Their breath becomes rough as they become breathless, sparks like a wild fire racing through their bodies. Sam’s heart skips a beat when Dean’s hand comes to rest on his chest, over his heart, and be breaks the kiss, pressing his forehead to Dean’s. In the silence of the bedroom, he softly whispers “I love you, Dean.” 

The devotion means more now, not just simple brotherly affection, but words of passion and true love. Dean doesn’t silence his heart. He tugs Sam closer until he can feel the softness of San's lips and tenderly whispers “I love you, Sammy.” He kisses Sam with such a tender touch as Sam breathes deeply to take in the scents so familiar to his brother; the rich aroma of leather from the Impala, the musk gun oil from the weapons stock in the trunk, and the sweet spicy blend of sweat and whiskey. 

Dean smells like home to Sam, the aroma welcoming him into the arms of the man he loves with all his heart.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/820187.html?thread=103667675#t103667675)


End file.
